


How to Come Out to Your Friends

by slytherflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherflower/pseuds/slytherflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry needs to tell Ron and Hermione something, and Draco barges in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Come Out to Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> It's time for another work of mine to be revealed.  
> Enjoy x

Harry was nervous. No, Harry was way more nervous than just nervous. Harry was fucking terrified. What are they going to say? 

Fuck.

He didn't know where to even begin and he just felt like a bad teenager who did something wrong and had to tell his parents about it. 

But... it wasn't wrong. Not at all. He was happy and it was important to him that his friends would know the reason why. Yeah.

With those (very) encouraging words, Harry mastered up his courage like the real Gryffindor he is and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

Ron was stuffing his mouth with food (as usual), and Hermione was with her nose stuck to a book. 

Harry breathed and sat down on the bench.

“Good morning, Harry.” said Hermione without moving her nose from the book.

“Hi, mate.” Ron swallowed, happy grin on his face. Ron was always happy while eating.

“Er, hey guys.” 

Hermione put the book down on the table. “Are you okay, Harry?” she said, studying him with concerned eyes.

He didn't even notice he was shifting on the bench.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He quickened to assure her. “It's just that I have something to tell you guys.”

“What's up?” Ron said, his mouth stuffed again. It was wonder Harry understood what he said.

Okay, how to begin? Just to be straightforward and be done with it or —

“I’m dating someone.” He blurted out.

Way to go, Harry.

“What's the girl’s name?” Ron grinned, mouth full.

“Ron.” Hermione said, disapproving (and disgusted).

Ron swallowed.

“It’s…” Harry hesitated, “Not a girl actually.”

Hermione's eyebrows were raised. “Okay, then. What is his house?”

“He's not a Slytherin, right?” Ron wanted to be sure.

Harry blushed and avoided Ron’s eyes.

“It’s a Slytherin then.”

“Is it Blaise Zabini? He got good looking last year.” Hermione marked.

“Hermione.” Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

“What? The fact that I’m your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't have eyes.” Hermione rolled the eyes she have and turned to Harry. “Or maybe Theo Nott?”

Harry noticed Malfoy enter the Great Hall. When Malfoy catched his eye, he headed towards the Gryffindor table.

Oh, no, no, no, no.

Fucking hell.

Harry tried to motion him to go… But Malfoy wasn't getting the massage. Great.

Malfoy sat on the bench.

“Hello Potter, Weasley, Granger. Did you already tell your Gryffindory friends you love to slyther into my bed?” Draco joked. 

“Malfoy?!” Both of Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened with shock.

“Not yet.” Harry rolled his eyes and glared at him.

“I see.” Draco said.

“Draco, I told you not to come here and let me handle this.”

“Yeah, but I'll bet you weren't even close to say my name.” And then Draco looked at Hermione to back him up.

Hermione looked back at him with amusement. “He really wasn't.” 

“See? Even your muggleborn friend agrees with me.”

Hermione was surprised not to hear the word mudblood. She looked at Ron, and he was looking at her back with surprised eyes.

“Anyway,” Harry said and Ron and Hermione turned to him, “We are happy and Draco’s changed. He’s really not that bad when you get to know him. Yes, he can be ignorant obnoxious prick but he can also be funny, clever, sweet—”

“I’m not sweet.” Draco pouted.

“...and a drama queen.” Harry finished with a smirk and then cleared his throat. His friends needed to hear this.

“I wanted to tell you why I'm happy, because you're my friends. If you don't want to be my friends anymore, I’ll understand.” Harry voiced one of his worries. He thought about it a lot since the two of them decided to tell.

“Harry.” Hermione smiled warmly. “We’ll always stay your friends. Even if you date Snape.”

“Ew, did you have to bring that mental image?” Ron grimced and then asked, “You wouldn't date him right? It's not like to the whole Slytherins thing.”

“No.” Harry said and took Draco's hand under the table. “It's just a one Slytherin thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute oneshot. Hoped you enjoyed it! More to come x


End file.
